


Couch nights

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, re-uploaded fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Despite standing on top of the world, the boys from Wanna One still face their fears and insecurities, especially when it comes to their relationships with each other.





	Couch nights

Sleeping together on the couch of the living room came naturally after a few months into their relationship. Because all the eleven members had to share rooms, trying to have some private time was impossible, and even just sharing a bed sometimes involved some changes in the rooming arrangement that had been decided on. In the end, Jisung had declared that the nights they’d feel like sleeping together, they’d just share the couch on the living room. Everyone knew, in case they’d need to find either Jisung or Minhyun for an emergency, and most of the time everyone fell fast asleep anyway, and that included the both of them.

Tonight was a couch night, and they had both felt it with they way they’d been cuddling the entire evening. Jisung had made himself comfortable on Minhyun’s lap, and Minhyun had draped a warm blanket over them while they watched a movie with Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Woojin. Jaehwan had liked their idea and he and Seongwoo were also sharing a blanket while Woojin had declared he was warm enough. Everyone else was either busy showering, snacking or sleeping already, and soon the movie came to an end.

Jisung managed to leave Minhyun’s lap, and made sure all the remaining awake members had cleaned up before they would head for their respective beds. He hugged Jihoon at the younger’s demand, and with that everyone was set. Minhyun, in the meantime, had organized the couch so that it’d be comfortable. He had planned a few pillows for himself only, knowing Jisung would sleep on him, and warm blankets so that they wouldn’t have to scramble for only one source of warmth. He lay on the couch and smiled when he heard his boyfriend shuffling in the room to turn the lights off before he came and lay on top of him. Jisung arranged the blankets so that they completely covered them, and turned and tossed until he could lay as comfortably as possible on Minhyun. He eventually settled with his head on Minhyun’s left shoulder, while Minhyun’s hands circled his waist gently.

“I think I’m gonna sleep now,” Jisung warned, nuzzling Minhyun’s neck with his nose.

“Okay,” Minhyun said, petting Jisung’s soft hair, “sleep well, I love you,” he added before kissing his forehead.

Jisung shuffled a bit so he could reach Minhyun’s face, and he kissed him on the mouth, sweetly. Their lips broke away with a little wet sound, and Jisung buried his face into Minhyun’s shoulder again.

“Love you too,” the elder whispered sleepily.

 

It was nearing 3am when a crash in the dorms shook them both awake. Jisung’s head shot up at the sudden noise and at the lights on in the kitchen, and managed to get up with a yawn. He told Minhyun to stay on the couch, before dragging himself to the kitchen. There, Jisung was met with a crying Daniel whose lips quivered when he saw him. Daniel coughed as another sob racked his body, and Jisung became alarmed seeing the younger in such a state. He rushed to his side and held him in his arms, tightly, and Daniel hugged him back timidly, still crying.

“What’s wrong Niel?” Jisung asked worriedly, hands resting on Daniel’s hips. “Are you hurt somewhere?”

Daniel nodded, and Jisung let him go so he could blow his nose and drink some water before answering.

“I can’t sleep,” the younger said, voice hoarse with sleep, “and my stomach hurts.”

Jisung bit his lower lip, and Daniel added “I think it’s because I’m feeling stressed.” Jisung nodded, and hugged him briefly before kissing his cheek.

“I’ll make a hot water bottle so you can lay it on your stomach, okay? I’ll get my stuffed toy one so it’s more comfortable, and I should have some oil so I can massage you, that’ll help with the stress and the pain.”

Daniel nodded weakly, and Jisung kissed him again before putting some water to boil into the kettle. He went back to the living room, where Minhyun was standing near the couch, rubbing his eyes.

“I heard what you told Daniel, I arranged the couch so he can lay there. You’re gonna stay with him, right?”

Jisung let out a sigh of relief, and he embraced Minhyun before kissing his shoulder.

“Thank you for being understanding baby, I’m sorry for kicking you out,” he apologized.

“’s fine, make sure to take care of Daniel. Can I have a goodnight kiss?” Minhyun replied.

“Of course,” Jisung said before tip-toeing for a loving kiss, “I love you angel.”

“Love you more,” Minhyun said, and after a last hug, he went to his room, where the other members were sleeping already. He hopped into his bed, and despite the blanket and the stuffed toys, felt cold.

 

In the living room, Daniel was now laying on the couch while Jisung was preparing an oil mix for a massage. The younger took off his shirt, brows still furrowed because of his stomachache, and Jisung gave him a cute, pink seal stuffed toy so he could have something to hold on.

“It’s soft, it’ll make you focus on something nice instead of your stomach, okay?”

Daniel nodded and hugged the plushie while Jisung was massaging his stomach expertly, hands covered in scented oil.

“Do you want to talk about what made you stressed?” Jisung asked, focused.

“I’m not sure, I can’t think of a reason right now but it just… happened suddenly and I couldn’t fall asleep, it hurt too much.”

“Does it hurt less now”?

“A bit.”

They stayed silent, Jisung occasionally asking if Daniel was feeling better. The leader finally went to wash his hands before getting the water into a hot water bottle, which he incorporated in a dolphin stuffed toy. He turned off the kitchen lights and headed for the couch, before giving the dolphin to Daniel.

“It’s a real hot water bottle,” Jisung smiled, “It’s just in a stuffed toy. It’s cute, right?”

“I’m not even surprised you have that kind of things here,” Daniel grinned back.

“Put it on your stomach, and it should soothe you. Think I can come lay with you?”

“Yeah.”

Jisung turned off the lights of the living room, and cuddled Daniel, throwing an arm over his stomach and the dolphin.

“Thank you,” Daniel whispered.

“You’re welcome. Try to sleep, and if you can’t, wake me up. I’m here for you,” Jisung told him before kissing his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Daniel fell asleep a lot more easily this time, and woke up the next morning feeling as normal as he could feel on a morning. He smiled when he felt that Jisung hadn’t moved and was still cuddling him into his sleep, and thanked him in his mind. Afraid Jisung might fall from the couch, he moved him as slowly as possible so he wouldn’t wake up, and had him lay fully on him. Jisung groaned, but didn’t wake up. Instead, he curled up on Daniel, making him smile. Daniel closed his eyes again, arms circling Jisung’s waist tightly.

 

Daniel opened his eyes again when he heard some noise coming from one of the rooms, and he soon spotted Minhyun leaving the room, yawning. He headed for the bathroom with clothes, and came back a few minutes later dressed and all freshened up, ready to make breakfast. He stopped by the couch, where Jisung was still sound asleep on Daniel. The latter froze when he realized that he was cuddling Minhyun’s boyfriend, and was about to apologize but Minhyun spoke first.

“Let him sleep,” Minhyun whispered before caressing Jisung’s hair tenderly, his gaze softening seeing as Jisung crunched his nose in his sleep at the contact, “You can stay here too, keep resting. Are you feeling better?”

Daniel nodded, speechless that Minhyun didn’t scold him at all when he should have been the one sleeping with Jisung. Minhyun patted Daniel’s head, and went to the kitchen. Despite his elder’s words, Daniel wasn’t able to rest, feeling guilty. The noises coming from the kitchen eventually woke up Jisung, and he raised his head from Daniel’s chest, squinting. Daniel released his embrace, and Jisung got off him, yawning and stretching his arms. Before going to the bathroom, he turned to Daniel and quietly asked him how he was feeling.

“Much better, thank you,” Daniel answered with a smile. That made Jisung smile and he patted Daniel’s thighs before leaving. Daniel soon imitated him, and members started waking up, taking turns into the bathrooms. When Daniel came back to the kitchen, Jisung had entered barely a few seconds before him and strolled towards Minhyun for a good morning kiss and hug. Daniel felt relieved when he saw Minhyun reciprocating the affection and keeping Jisung in his arms a little longer than necessary. The breakfast went smoothly, but Daniel still went to Minhyun at the end of it, unable to shake off that feeling of guilt.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday”, he started, “I know you and Jisung don’t get much time together and I ruined it-”

“Shush,” Minhyun interrupted him with a hug, and Daniel was so surprised because he and Minhyun weren’t close to the point they hugged often that he shut up, “You were sick and you were right to come to Jisung, it would’ve been worse had you stayed in your room not saying anything.”

It’s understandable Jisung would choose you over me, Minhyun added in his mind. Or so he thought, because Daniel broke the hug with a shocked look.

“What do you mean it’s normal?”

Minhyun froze, realizing he had just said it aloud.

“I mean,” he said in a rushed voice, “It’s normal he didn’t ignore you, you were in pain and I wasn’t!”

Daniel looked at him suspiciously, and Minhyun could tell he didn’t believe him. Minhyun really hadn’t meant to let out insecure thoughts out.

“You know Jisung loves you, right? As in, he really, really loves you more than anything?” Daniel said, slowly.

“I-”

“Is there something wrong?” Now the younger sounded worried and Minhyun bit his lower lip. His heart hurt and blood was rushing to his ears, and he really hadn’t planned on having a breakdown so early in the morning while talking to a member.

“Yesterday was because of me being sick, but other days, it’s okay to put yourself first,” Daniel suddenly said, and the way he took hold of Minhyun’s hands was strangely comforting, “Jisung is always fussing over all of us but if the issue can wait, then as his boyfriend, you should definitely not hesitate to spend time with him. Please. I promise you’re important to him.”

This time, it was Daniel who initiated a tight hug, and Minhyun timidly hugged him back. It seemed like a weight was off his shoulders, suddenly. Daniel smiled at him brightly, and Minhyun murmured a small “thank you”. They hurried as Jisung called for them, saying they had around fifteen minutes for everyone to get ready. Minhyun took the opportunity to peck Jisung as he passed by him in a corridor, making him laugh; the sight of his precious boyfriend giggling made his heart warm, and he felt his cheeks burning as Jisung kissed him back, gently.

* * *

The following week, the group members found themselves unexpectedly free on a Wednesday night. While a few decided they’d just stay in, the others decided to make the most of it. Daniel left after their schedules to meet up with friends and Sungwoon also did to meet up with the rest of Hotshot, while Seongwoo and Jaehwan went on a movie date. Woojin headed straight to bed, exhausted. Guanlin, Daehwi, Jihoon and Jinyoung claimed the couch and started playing video games. That left Minhyun and Jisung free with plenty of time for themselves, and Minhyun immediately offered that they went out on a date. Jisung accepted and they changed clothes before heading for a small restaurant they had already gone to a few times.

There weren’t lots of customers and most of them were busy adults who would probably not recognize them, so it was the perfect setting for a date. They tried their best not to make it obvious that they were enjoying some couple time, and left the restaurant feeling full, their arms linked tightly. They walked through a park and headed towards the Han river, making small talk. They stopped walking and got closer to the river, leaning on a barried as they did so.

The air was chilly, but not yet cold while the sky was sort of cloudy. They could still make out stars and the mood, almost full and shining on Seoul. Because it was night time and that there was no one around, Minhyun circled Jisung’s waist with an arm. Jisung leaned on him and they stood still, watching the water with the city noises in the background. Minhyun soon moved and enveloped Jisung in a backhug, resting his chin on one of his shoulders. Jisung tensed, then relaxed in the embrace, appreciating how warm Minhyun felt against his back. Minhyun’s hands joined Jisung’s which had been resting on the barrier so far, and their fingers intertwined tightly.

“I love you as much as there are stars in the sky,” Minhyun suddenly whispered in Jisung’s ear, making him shiver. He felt the elder’s ears turn warm, and because they were so close, felt his giggles resonate against him.

“Aw, why are you so cheesy? Think of my heart, I wasn’t expecting this,” Jisung cooed, and Minhyun kissed his cheek, bringing their bodies impossibly closer.

“I was looking at the stars and they inspired me,” Minhyun laughed softly, although he was now also blushing.

“You’re so cute, Minhyunnie.”

Jisung looked around, and his eyes locked up with the sky.

“See the moon?” he said, pointing at it as much as he could given his hands were still locked with Minhyun’s.

“Hm?”

“If I’m the stars, then you’re the moon, because they always appear together and their combined lights give hope to those who look up to them.”

Minhyun’s heart skipped a beat at that, and he buried his burning face into Jisung’s shoulder, trembling. Jisung turned around so that he could hug him, tightly.

“I love you more than anything,” Jisung added, in a soft tone, “I’m so happy I met you and I’m even happier I can share such a close relationship with you.”

“My heart hurts,” Minhyun replied, and he straightened his back before taking a deep breath. His eyes were burning and his chest felt warm and he had no idea why he felt almost sick because Jisung was here, comforting, loving. “I don’t know why it hurts when you tell me those things,” he added, sounding defeated. Jisung tip-toed and kissed his forehead, before cupping his cheeks.

“Isn’t it because you’re scared of your feelings? Or you’re scared when you’re told that you are loved, because you can’t believe it?”

Minhyun nodded slowly, not knowing what to answer.

“It’s okay, it takes time accepting that someone loves you more than you ever thought you could be loved,” Jisung said softly, caressing Minhyun’s wet cheeks – when had he started crying? - with his thumbs. “I’m willing to stay by your side and love you, Minhyunnie, and I hope that one day you can see yourself the way I see you-” Jisung coughed a little, “so beautiful, talented, nice, caring and with an amazing ability to make everyone around you smile, your angelic voice and- and I love so many sides of you I can’t name all of them. I love you, my angel.”

Minhyun was fully sobbing by now, shoulders trembling as he cried his heart out while Jisung held him, murmuring words of praise and love.

“Sorry,” Minhyun said, sounding all choked up as he cleaned his face with some tissues.

Jisung shook his head, and smiled at him.

“It’s fine, you obviously needed to let all of that out. That’s also why I’m here.”

Minhyun sniffed, and Jisung kissed his neck before hugging him, letting his head rest on one of his shoulders. He rocked them gently, as if there was music in the background, and Minhyun tried to absorb his warmth.

“If you ever need to… do that too, you’ll come to me?” Minhyun asked, uncertainty lacing his tone.

Jisung looked up with a curious glint in his eyes. Minhyun blushed.

“I mean, I want to be a reliable boyfriend too,” he stuttered, unable to look away.

“Of course, trust goes both ways.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds.

“Kiss me?” Jisung asked.

Minhyun leaned down.

* * *

“Have any of you guys seen Jaehwan?”

Everyone looked up at Seongwoo, but all of them shook their head negatively.

“Is there something wrong?” Jisung inquired.

“Ah, no, I’m leaving for a schedule with Daniel and I wanted to tell him goodbye, but I can’t find him in the dorms,” Seongwoo explained, fidgeting with his bag.

“Sorry,” Jisung replied, frowning, “maybe he went out without telling us?”

“Yeah, that’s probably what happened. Nevermind then, I’ll text him. See you!”

The members told him and Daniel to have fun, and the duo left. Everyone else went back to what they were doing, except Minhyun who went to check Jaehwan’s room. Before getting up, he exchanged a look with Jisung, and, having received the confirmation he should go check it just in case, he headed there. No one was in the room, but there was a ball of blankets on Jaehwan’s bed that could pass either as that or maybe as Jaehwan curled up under his blankets. Minhyun sat down and touched the ball, which shuddered at the feather-like touch.

“Are you there?” Minhyun asked softly.

“Minhyun?” Jaehwan said, and indeed his head appeared from under the fabric.

“Seongwoo was looking for you,” the elder said as Jaehwan shuffled out of his blanket nest.

“I know, but...” Jaehwan trailed off, eyes down.

“Is there something wrong? Did you have a fight?” Minhyun inquired, worriedly.

“No, but… it’s just, it’s me. I’m feeling sad.”

Minhyun observed him, and opened his arms. Jaehwan asked for a silent confirmation, and Minhyun nodded before welcoming into his arms.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Do you want to talk about it?”

Jaehwan whispered a small yes.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, but I was watching a show he went on with Daniel and the comments the watchers left were all about how they acted like a couple, how OngNiel was totally real- just because at some point they had looked at each other or hugged! And-” Jaehwan’s voice broke at that “Obviously, they have no way of knowing I’m the one dating Seongwoo, but it hurts because no one even considers there’s nothing between them and every interaction is interpreted as them being in love and… I feel like I don’t exist, I feel like there’s nothing between me and him when I see that,” he concluded with a sob.

Minhyun hugged him tighter, carding his fingers through his hair to calm him down. That only served to make Jaehwan sob harder in his arms, but Minhyun knew very well how crying helped, so he let him weep for a while. Once Jaehwan had no more tears to shed, Minhyun got him tissues and water, and told him to take deep breathe to calm down. He also covered him in what he knew what Jaehwan’s favorite blanket, and petted his hair, softly.

“It’s normal you feel jealous, even though I’m afraid there’s not much we can do about what people imagine is going on between Seongwoo and Daniel,” Minhyun said with a sad smile, “Nevertheless, you should talk to Seongwoo about how you feel, I’m sure you’re not the only one having pent up feelings.”

“The worst is, I like Daniel you know, he’s one of my closest friends, so it’s all the more frustrating feeling that way,” Jaehwan said after a few seconds, biting his lower lip. “I hate feeling unacknowledged, though...”

“I understand that feeling,” Minhyun replied with an even sadder smile than earlier, and Jaehwan looked at him curiously. Minhyun inhaled, but his voice came out as shaking anyway. “I mean, no one even thinks that Jisung and I could be together, you know, it’s just not believable so,” Minhyun interrupted himself to wipe his eyes, “I know what you mean.” A single tear escaped his eyes, and Minhyun swore before wiping his cheeks again. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to make this about me.” Jaehwan opened surprised eyes at the sudden swear word, and this time he was the one holding Minhyun in his arms. Minhyun sniffled, but hugged him back. Jaehwan released him and took hold of his hands, trying to smile to cheer him up.

“Jisung really loves you, he’s always looking at you with huge hearts in his eyes when you’re not looking at him,” Jaehwan said, laughing a bit. Jaehwan’s smile and laughter were always contagious, and Minhyun found himself laughing too. “No, for real, he’s so biased when it comes to you! One time I saw Woojin trying to kiss him and he made a disgusted face, but when it’s you he’s always giggling and looking stupid.” Realizing he had just called their leader (and Minhyun’s boyfriend) stupid, Jaehwan slapped a hand on his mouth, making Minhyun laugh harder.

“Your secret is safe with me, Minhyun giggled. “Then I can also assure you that Seongwoo never shuts up about you,” he said with a smile, “one time Jihoon almost slapped him because your name was in every sentence he said,” he added, remembering how done the younger was that day.

“Stop, I’m going to blush,” Jaehwan moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Do you feel better?” Minhyun chuckled.

Jaehwan nodded with energy, and Minhyun’s heart grew warm seeing him happy again. Jaehwan was such an energy pill, he never failed to make Minhyun – and the others as well – feel better. Jaehwan’s phone suddenly vibrated, and he showed the screen to Minhyun, a lovestruck smile spreading on his lips; he had received a message from Seongwoo.

“Answer him now,” Minhyun grinned back.

“Thank you Minhyun, I love you,” Jaehwan said, happiness radiating from him.

“I love you too.”

 

Later, Minhyun saw Daniel, Jaehwan and Seongwoo sitting on Jaehwan’s bed, Daniel hugging Jaehwan while talking excitedly with him, while Seongwoo was cuddling his other side, sometimes intervening. Jaehwan was laughing genuinely, and Minhyun smiled at the sight of the three of them.

* * *

Today was not a good day for Jisung. On top of having had pretty much no sleep because Guanlin was sick the night before, the managers were being stricter than usual and he had already been scolded a few times for not gathering the members quickly enough, among other reasons. He had also forgotten he was supposed to give a report to the company, resulting in some pretty harsh words from a higher up, which he accepted without protesting, knowing he was in the wrong for having forgotten about it.

During a recording session, he messed up his lyrics and since he hadn’t time to warm up his vocals, missed some notes. He was told that he’d have to come back to record his parts another day, since he was being useless – he winced at the word – today. He left the recording area to go splash some fresh water on his face, eyes burning with the lack of sleep. He joined the members as they hopped back into the van, and thankfully, got to sit next to Minhyun, whom he cuddled the entire ride, feeling empty and disappointed in himself.

But once in the dorms, Jihoon and Woojin were having an argument, and while Jisung would usually be the one intervening whenever there was something wrong, he just didn’t have the strength to do so. He was much closer to collapsing in tiredness than anything, which was thankfully noticed by the other members. Daniel and Seongwoo intervened to separate Jihoon and Woojin, while Minhyun asked Sungwoon and Jaehwan to order dinner for all of them. Minhyun then took hold of Jisung’s hand, and led him to the bathroom.

There, they showered together, and Jisung felt amazingly loved and comfortable despite the difference between the cold air and the warm water washing over them as they kissed gently. Minhyun had cupped his cheeks and hadn’t let go ever since as they kept kissing, eyes closed and too much water running between them. There was nothing too sensual about the affection, and Jisung was really thankful that his boyfriend had known exactly what to do to cheer him up.

Minhyun finally let go of his face and his hands ran down his body, caressing his sides and back gently, almost massaging him as he did so. Jisung cuddled up closer to Minhyun’s chest, occasionally kissing his neck and shoulders. Minhyun tilted Jisung’s head with one of his hands, and started kissing his jawline, slowly, until he reached his ear. He went lowed in his neck, then his collarbones, all the while whispering about how lovely Jisung was, how he loved him, how precious he was and deserved all the love in the world. Jisung had trouble breathing normally at that, but let him keep up his kissing and his whispered compliments against his skin. Minhyun went up, making his way to Jisung’s mouth, which he kissed a first time.

“I love you, you’re my precious baby,” he said softly, pressing his lips to Jisung’s again.

Jisung shivered, and circled his neck, answering his kisses.

 

It took them time to finally get out of the shower, Minhyun helped Jisung dry his hair, although he knew very well Jisung could do that himself. Once they were in the living room where the members were excitedly sharing the fried chicken they had just received, Minhyun told Jisung to go sit in a quiet corner and that he’d bring him food. Jisung obeyed, and even let Minhyun feed him, seeing as the latter was having fun doing that.

“Tonight will be a couch night,” Minhyun declared before pressing a kiss to Jisung’s lips, “and you’re going to sleep and no one is allowed to talk to you about anything,” he finished, bringing Jisung on his lap. Jisung burst out in laughter, but accepted anyway.

“Thank you for protecting me,” Jisung joked, curling up against him.

“Anything for you,” Minhyun smiled, “I love you,” he added.

“Love you more, angel,” Jisung grinned before kissing his lips.

They’d be fine for now, there would be always more couch nights to find comfort with each other.


End file.
